


The Turtle

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry always falls for Draco's charms., M/M, Pet Lover Draco, Pet Sitting, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is reluctant when Draco wants to add another pet to their already very full household.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	The Turtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/gifts).



> For the lovely slytherco, who wanted Draco to have a beloved turtle that he talked to. Here you are! The turtle is Pansy's so I got halfway there. 
> 
> Word of the day: _Turtle._ A reptile with a bony shell.

“You're beautiful,” Draco told Pansy’s pet turtle. “You’ve got the _shiniest_ shell… The _spikiest_ tail…The _sweetest_ mouth.” Draco paused, feeding the reptile a tiny green leaf. “Shall _we_ get a turtle, Harry?”

“No sodding chance.” Harry countered, rolling his eyes. “We’ve already got three owls, two crups, lizards and a cat. And Draco… Don’t make _that_ face. I’m not falling for it again-”

But it was too late. 

Draco pouted, his grey eyes soft and open. Draco’s eyelashes fluttered. Harry felt his mouth go dry. 

“We’ll call at the Menagerie on the way home,” Harry concluded. “If you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
